militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrew Nikolić
|image=Andrew Nikolic -June 2009.jpg |constituency_MP3 = Bass |parliament3 = Australian |term_start3 = 7 September 2013 |predecessor3 = Geoff Lyons |birth_date = |birth_place =Yugoslavia |death_date = |death_place = |party=Liberal Party |alma_mater = OCS Portsea |spouse = Christine Nikolić |children = Three |allegiance = |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = 1979–2008 |rank = Brigadier |commands = |unit = |battles = |awards = |laterwork = Politician }} Brigadier (ret'd.) Andrew Alexander Nikolić (born 20 June 1961), is an Australian politician, a retired senior Australian Army officer, and a retired senior public servant in the Department of Defence. He was elected to the Australian House of Representatives as the Liberal Party of Australia representative for the Tasmanian seat of Bass at the 2013 federal election. Early years Nikolić was born in (the former) Yugoslavia, 20 June 1961, and migrated to Australia as a four-year old; and was raised in Melbourne and Adelaide. Military career Andrew Nikolić enlisted in the Australian Army in January 1979, and after completing recruit training was posted to the 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment. Following 18 months service as an infantry soldier, he attended the Officer Cadet School, Portsea, and returned to the Infantry Corps as a second lieutenant in June 1981. He subsequently served in the 3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (Parachute) for almost seven years as a Platoon Commander, Reconnaissance Platoon Commander, Company Commander (Alpha Company), and as the Battalion Operations Officer. As a captain, Nikolić served as adjutant of the Adelaide University Regiment from 1986 to 1988, after which he taught tactics at the Royal Military College, Duntroon. As a lieutenant colonel, he served as the Commanding Officer / Chief Instructor of the Parachute Training School. He is a qualified static line and free fall parachute instructor, and in 2000–2001 led the Army "Red Berets" Parachute Display Team. As a colonel, in 2003 Nikolic became the first Commandant appointed to lead the Army Recruit Training Centre to have also graduated as a soldier. In 2007 he was promoted to brigadier and appointed Director General Public Affairs, the principal spokesperson for the Department of Defence. Nikolić's overseas postings include service as: * a United Nations Military Observer in Israel, Syria and South Lebanon (November 1990 – November 1991); * Chief of Staff and Deputy Commander of the Australian National Headquarters during the first deployment of Operation Slipper to Afghanistan (October 2001 – March 2002); and * the National Command Representative for Australian Forces in Southern Iraq (February – October 2005). In addition to his Australian command responsibilities in Southern Iraq, he concurrently served as Chief of Staff of the British-led Multinational Division (South East). Nikolić is a graduate of the Army Command and Staff College, Joint Services Staff College, Philippines Joint College, United States Army War College, the United Nations Senior Leaders' Course, and the Australian Institute of Company Directors. He holds two Bachelors Degrees in Arts and Social Science, and three Masters Degrees in Management, International Relations, and Strategic Studies. Civilian career in Department of Defence From 2008 until 2011, Nikolić was employed in the Department of Defence as First Assistant Secretary, International Policy Division, (a civilian 2 star equivalent position), with responsibility for providing strategic level policy advice to Government on Australia's international defence relations and Australian Defence Force operations. Political career Nikolić's pre-selection as the Liberal Party candidate for the 2013 federal election for the seat of Bass in Tasmania, (which had been held by the Labor Party since 2007), was announced on 8 July 2011. He had expressed interest in contesting the seat of Bass after the leadup to the 2010 election when he was stationed in Canberra. Although an election was not required until 30 November 2013, Nikolić began campaigning actively soon after pre-selection. He set up a website for his candidacy, and his campaigning activities in the Launceston area have been reported in the media, as have his confrontations with local environmentalists. Following a satirical posting about him on Facebook in May 2012, it was reported that Nikolić had threatened to contact the employers of readers who "liked" the post. Nikolić denied making these threats, and later stated that he had no intention of contacting any employer; that his request was just for the posting to be removed. The story was published by international media. In July 2013, the story was subsequently the subject of a ruling by the Australian Press Council. In July 2013, in response to a complaint filed by Nikolic, the Australian Press Council found that The Sydney Morning Herald "failed to take reasonable steps to ensure accuracy and fairness" on some matters in its article on the subject. 2013 In mid-August 2013, the then sitting member for Bass, Geoff Lyons MP, made false statements to high-school students about Nikolić's military career, claiming Nikolić had "misled" journalists about his role in the military. Lyons subsequently said he was "sincerely sorry" for his remarks about his opponent. Nikolić was elected in September 2013 with a swing of around 8%. Family Nikolić married Launceston-born Christine Symons in 1986, and they have owned property in Launceston for most of their married life. They have three children, two girls and a boy. After being Canberra-based for many years, they moved to Launceston in 2011. Publications * * * * Honours and awards References Category:Australian brigadiers Category:Australian military personnel of the Iraq War Category:Living people Category:Members of the Order of Australia Category:Recipients of the Conspicuous Service Cross (Australia) Category:1961 births Category:Liberal Party of Australia politicians Category:Members of the Australian House of Representatives Category:Members of the Australian House of Representatives for Bass